


Место не хуже других

by blackfilm



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам арки Hard Time. Джон Константин в тюрьме.</p>
<p>(та еще ебанина, простите. но если не помещу ее сюда, то рано или поздно потеряю).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Место не хуже других

Место не хуже других, решил он.

Немного грязи, чуток вони, удушливая волна жара от сотен тел, собранных в одном месте – человек, такая тварь, привыкает ко всему, а как только втягиваешься, дискомфорт становится рутиной, сознание перестает отмечать дикость и неестественность собственного положения, глаза привыкают смотреть на короткие дистанции, нос больше не улавливает ароматы потных подмышек и плохо подтертых задниц.

В первый день кто-то в очереди за обедом шепнул ему в самое ухо, что теперь ему лучше отрастить глаза на затылке. Тогда Джон только рассмеялся, теперь, размышляя во тьме камеры, он может разглядеть в этом еще один символ эволюции – ты оставляешь то, кем ты был, за пределами тюремных ворот. Здесь ты можешь либо качественно измениться, либо погибнуть. И всем плевать, что именно ты выберешь. Природа безразлична к своим порождениям, и как охранники на вышках лишь брезгливо щурятся из-под черных козырьков на муравьиное движение пятидесятью футами ниже, так и господь, мать его, бог выбрал удобную дистанцию, чтобы любить род человеческий – как насчет недельки в раскаленных алабамским солнцем каменных стенах со всем сбродом штата, ублюдок?

Здесь он молчаливее, внимательнее. Удерживает язык, когда тянет ответить и вогнать себя в неприятности. Сдержанный Константин изрядно раздражает его самого, но пока что эта игра необходима.

Можно было бы сказать, что Джон тоже сбросил свою старую кожу за воротами. Можно было бы. Но правда заключается в том, что он _не знает_ , что у него за кожа. Он даже не уверен, что обладает кожей. Если бы нужно было выбрать живой пример, то ближе всего в его представлении был бы хамелеон. Хамелеон отражает только то, что его окружает. У него нет личных предпочтений. Проблема лишь в том, что в темном, очень темном месте хамелеон станет очень, очень темным. И тогда он сольется с самой ночью.

Огонек сигареты разгорается и гаснет, пока губы лежащего на спине заключенного растягиваются в улыбке. Зубы поблескивают в темноте, как мокрые камни во время отлива.

 

***

 

Во сне он многоножка с тысячью глаз. Тысячью лиц.

Он лежит, свернувшись, в очень теплом и темном месте.

Нет ни любви, ни боли, нет печали, нет сомнений. Больше нет ничего.

Он чувствует, как огромный камень давит на него сверху, и он согласен испытывать это, но никогда не сдвинуться с места. Ни за что. 

Он ерзает, ворочается с боку на бок. Он ощущает это место _своим_.

 

***

 

Впервые он чувствует что-то, похожее на волны желания, когда толстые пальцы Старка сжимают его плечо в коридоре.

Он не знает, его это желание или чужое, всегда было непросто разделять их. Эмоционально он часто был лишь чьим-то отражением, но отражением не идеально симметричным, а скорее искривленным, искаженным, как в треснутом зеркале, что висит у него в камере над умывальником. Старк берет его за плечо, чтобы отвести в сторону, и тут он даже не ощущает – _видит_ его мысли, столь же отчетливо, как видит его красное, блестящее от пота лицо. Это мутное, тяжелое влечение, поглощающая разум страсть, которая могла взрасти только в замкнутом пространстве. Она удушлива. Она сводит с ума. И первая мысль Константина о том, что он может ( _он должен_ ) использовать эту слабость Старка против него. Самая первая мысль, больше даже рефлекс. И лишь потом он улавливает слабые, как ростки жухлой травы в тюремном дворе, отголоски других чувств. Он ощущает отвращение (презрение?) к Старку и его рыхлой плоти. Его одышке и морщинам. Его старости. Его одиночеству и потребности в другом. Его глупым надеждам, которые могут быть надеждами только настоящего дурака.

Может быть, это жалость.

Может быть, Джон Константин именно таким образом испытывает жалость. Он не уверен, не с чем сравнивать.

Он смотрит на руку Старка у себя на плече. Затем переводит взгляд на него самого. Позволяет призрачной усмешке тронуть губы и уже во всю силу заиграть искрами в голубых глазах. Некоронованный тюремный король Рональд Старк I тянет его в сторону, чтобы отойти с прохода, и Джон, его придворный маг, подчиняется.

Иногда нужно подчиниться, чтобы выиграть, и он точно знает, что выиграет, когда Старк вполголоса говорит:

– Есть небольшое дело, парень.

 

***

 

По поверхности жизни он лишь скользит.

Ничто не касается его. Ничто не трогает.

Он появляется из тени со своим острозубым оскалом и неизменной сигаретой в углу рта чтобы вновь исчезнуть, раствориться, уйти в небытие. Как его найти? Идти по следу из катастроф и разрушенных судеб. Как его удержать? Нельзя поймать ветер, да и в целом пытаться удержать тайфун – не самая хорошая идея.

Стэнли Мэнор получит то, что хотел – и сам будет не рад. Но это дело будущего.

Сейчас Джон вслушивается в крики, доносящиеся даже через толстые подвальные стены. Какофония многих воплей ужаса и боли, нечеловеческие звуки, симфония ожившего ночного кошмара. В месте столь насыщенном ненавистью и страхом оказалось достаточно лишь поднести спичку. Бум!

Он чуть склоняет голову набок. Мог бы поучаствовать в действии, но он дирижер. Оркестр наверху будет играть, пока не уничтожит себя. Что случится… да, скоро.

Джон закрывает глаза и позволяет волнам черного жара подхватить его и нести. Далеко, дальше отсюда, дальше, чем видит взор.

 

***

 

Первое, что замечает федеральный агент Фрэнк Турро, это запах.

Даже не головы на самодельных пиках. Запах.

Ад пахнет как его детство на ферме, пахнет дерьмом и кровью, запах свежеразделанных туш, ни с чем его не перепутаешь. Он проходит через царство смерти с открытыми глазами. Он считает потери.

Есть тупая боль в его сердце, но он не знает, чем она вызвана. Не сочувствием погибшим – он легко пережил бы, если бы все это богомерзкое место стерла с лица земли одна небольшая атомная бомба. Не страхом за свою собственную жизнь – он оставил страх за порогом, он мертвый человек, шагающий мертвец среди мертвецов.

Он косится на своих проводников, сосредоточенно переступающих через растерзанные трупы. Что это был за круг ада, где грешники захлебывались в собственных нечистотах? Теперь не вспомнить. Но он нашел его, это так же точно, как то, что прилив сменяется отливом, и остовы старых побелевших скелетов остаются торчать, невидяще указывая скрюченными перстами в небо, как то, что матери пожирают своих детей, прячут их в подвалах, прячут на чердаках, забывают в торговых моллах, оставляют, всегда оставляют, как то, что день оборачивается ночью самой темной, кромешной ночью, где ты будешь потерян, потерян-потерян-потерян, только не кричи, Фрэнк, вот хороший мальчик, возьми меня за руку.

Возьми. Меня. За руку.

Он останавливается и хватается за стену, воздуха не хватает. Вместо воздуха все вокруг наполняют тяжелые пульсации, отдающиеся болью в голове. Как будто немыслимое количество энергии концентрируется в одном месте.

– Пошел нахер, Константин, – шепчет он и улыбается через силу. Выпрямляется и видит, что достиг крайней точки ада. На двери желтый знак, предупреждающий о высоком напряжении.

– Спасибо, ребята, – бросает он через плечо спутникам, но они только тупо смотрят ему вслед, чертовы зомби.

Внутри, в дружелюбно пляшущих отсветах пламени, он обнаруживает, что Джон Константин выглядит совсем как человек.

Что выглядит как человек, но человеком не является?

– Самая страшная штука – это эволюция, – говорит Джон, хрипло и надсадно, с таким чуждым для уха британским акцентом, что Турро чуть морщится.

– Ты можешь думать, что самое страшное то, что ты сейчас видел. Но позволь рассказать одну вещь. 

Он выпрямляется на своем стуле, электрическом стуле.

– У меня была здесь возможность для самообразования. Телевидение в тюрьмах США, ты понимаешь. Я видел самую удивительную херню, какую можно представить. В том числе всякие чокнутые паразиты по Дискавери, никто не хотел их смотреть. Я остался. Я видел улитку, самую простую улитку с самым ебнутым паразитом. Этот паразит, он проникает в ее тело и поселяется в мозгу. Управляет ей. И он гонит ее вверх, к свету – где ее ждет смерть.

Крошки стекла хрустят под ногами, пока Турро шагает к бочке у стены, в которой что-то горит. Что-то необычное. Он не вслушивается на самом деле в то, что говорит Константин. 

– Мне интересно, как сама улитка ощущает это. Ощущает ли она это как свое _собственное_ стремление. 

Он подбирает с пола палку и тычет ей внутрь бочки, вызывая выброс столпа искр. Продолжай говорить, дьявол. Я не слушаю. Что-то большое и округлое перекатывается там, внизу, среди дров.

– Что, если все наши эмоции, любовь, все наши высокие стремления не более чем паразиты? 

Константин легко постукивает себя по лбу указательным пальцем.

– Жажда, влекущая нас вверх, ближе к свету. Подумай об этом, Турро.

Несколько тягостных секунд проходит, прежде чем Турро понимает, что то, что он наконец выудил из бочки – человеческий череп. Он роняет его обратно, но прежде успевает запомнить свастику, вытатуированную на уцелевшей коже лба. Эта картина будет преследовать его еще долгие месяцы, когда все прочее уже сотрется. Как насмешка, как злая пародия неизвестного шутника на миллионы черепов, погребенных нацистами в безымянных могилах – каждый раз, когда Турро будет сидеть на краю постели в своей спальне в четыре часа утра, он будет вспоминать этот череп, снова и снова, и задаваться вопросом – это и есть справедливость?

Пахнет мясом гриль.

– Не помню, чтобы я называл тебе свое имя, – говорит Турро внезапно пересохшими губами и поворачивается – каким-то образом Константин успел оказаться за его спиной. У него голубые глаза. Широкая улыбка. Тяжелая рука, когда он кладет ее на плечо Турро. Он ощущает жар даже сквозь ткань плаща и костюма. Как будто его трогает человеческий реактор.

Или генератор безумия.

– Видишь ли, Турро, этот паразит сводит их с ума из своих собственных интересов. Он должен разрушать, чтобы жить. Если тебе так нужно найти виновного – обвини природу. Обвини бога!

Сколько нетерпеливой страсти в его словах. На краткий миг Турро видит порядок – _его_ порядок во всем засвидетельствованном хаосе. Все кровавые убийства, расчленения, каннибализм, все извращенные изнасилования, все немыслимые вещи, которые один человек может сделать с другим человеком. Все приобретает смысл. Все складывается в космический узор всеобщего грехопадения. _Я видел диких зверей о двух ногах, и мои собственные ноги теперь по колено в крови._

Но миг проходит, и остается только усталость. 

– Обойдемся без теологий. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты оставил это место, – ровно произносит Турро и поднимает на Константина свои непроницаемые глаза.

– Но зачем? Место не хуже других.

Дьявол смеется.


End file.
